7 nuits pour agir
by tenshi sofi
Summary: Pendant 7 nuits, Heero et Duo sont des colocataires d infortune. Mais qui a manigancé ça et pourquoi? Qui craquera le premier.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sofî 

Série : Au hasard… Gundam Wing !

Genre : pas de scénar qui se tienne, le seul but est de baver un max ! ( et de leur en faire baver…)

Couples : Maaaiiiis ! C'est quoi ces questions ! Z'allez pas m'imposer la torture façon OZ pour me faire parler non ?

Disclaimer : … Pas ENCORE a moi pour de vrai, mais, dans mes fantasmes… Ok j'me tais !

PS : les p'tites notes peuvent être lues indépendamment, parce que sinon, ça va vous couper votre élan… Mais faites comme bon vous semble mes seigneurs…

Sept nuits pour agir 

Chapitre 1 : mise en présence des éléments.

Alors que le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon après une journée des plus chaudes, deux jeunes gens se tenaient devant la porte d'un vieil immeuble bordelais. 1 Ils avaient voyagé toute la journée en train, devant passer le plus incognito possible. Leurs derniers coups d'éclat avaient provoqué quelques sueurs froides chez OZ and Co,(Entreprise de destruction massive01) et ils devaient à présent se faire discrets. Voilà pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés, et avait explosé leur petit groupe aux quatre coins du Globe, attendant que les choses se tassent. ( pour ne pas se faire réellement exploser… Ok on arrête les blagues débiles.) Le premier de ces deux touristes terroristes avait des yeux d'un bleu insoutenable, des mêches adorablement rebelles lui donnant un air mystérieux et un peu boudeur02. Il s'agissait bien sur du pilote 01, Heero Yui, qui en cet instant, songeait présentement à fuir le plus loin possible. Car l'analyse calme et logique de la situation lui donnait peu d'espoir quant à ses chances de survie en milieu hostile.

L'immeuble est vieux, donc petit, donc inconfortable. Mais ça encore, le Perfect Soldier pourrait tolérer.

Il fait une chaleur impressionnante en ce 12ème jour du mois de Juillet de l'an 196 A.C. Mais ça ne serait pas un problème en soi non plus si les deux premières raisons n'entraînaient pas irrémédiablement la troisième à savoir…

La promiscuité avec le second jeune homme allait être des plus difficiles à soutenir ; et tout son sang froid allait être requis pour ne pas craquer durant la semaine qui s'annonçait pénible à vivre.

Car, à ses cotés, se tenait le célèbre, l'incontournable, le sexissime Duo Maxwell, pilote 02, de son surnom Shinigami… ( qui a dit que j'ai des préférences ?) Le jeune homme à la natte, commençait à perdre patience. Heero faisait comme un blocage. Il fallait avouer que les heures de train pouvaient peser sur le moral de n'importe qui mais bon, de là à rester en apoplexie devant la porte à moitié défoncée d'un vieux bâtiment, y avait un monde. Ce fut donc lui qui le premier pénétra dans le hall de l'immeuble, appréciant la fraîcheur un peu humide qu'il s'en dégageait.

« - Hee-chan, quel étage ?

Ne m'appelle pas…

Oui mon cœur, alors, on se tape combien de marches ?

5 étages. »

Heero avait depuis un certain temps, renoncé à faire comprendre au baka natté que ce genre de surnoms ridicules l'exaspérait, et il ne protestait plus que pour défendre les quelques vestiges de son honneur. Duo entama la montée des marches en quatrième vitesse, heureux d'avoir enfin quelques jours de vacances, même si ceux ci s'annonçaient un peu forcés. Le japonais lui emboîta le pas, son sac sur le dos. Et là, nous revivons en direct LA célèbre montée des marches d'un animé fort connu ou une princesse crétine se foutant tout le temps dans des situations pas croyables (dois-je vous rappeler le coup du bain prolongé, la flèche et autres tortures en tous genres façon cruche…) devait être sauvée par ses chevaliers, qui finissaient l'ascension avec grand peine, usant leurs ongles sur les marches défoncées et… Bon… Stop, j'arrête. 2 Il n'empêche qu'à l'arrivée en haut de l'immeuble, nos deux gundam Boys commençaient à en avoir soupé de leur journée. Le train avait déjà bien entamé leur moral, et les 5 étages les avaient achevés. Même la bonne humeur de Duo commençait à clignoter façon alarme. Quant à Heero, il ne prononça bien évidemment pas un seul mot lorsqu'ils découvrirent la configuration de leur… appart. Enfin… plutôt studio03 au vu du peu de place qu'ils avaient. En effet, la première pièce était un tout petit coin cuisine, donnant sur une minuscule terrasse, qui s'enchainait elle-même avec la chambre qui donnait elle-même sur une minuscule salle de bains et… c'était tout ! Leur piaule ne comptait qu'une cuisine, une terrasse, une chambre et une salle de bains ! Plantés devant le seul mais immense lit, les deux garçons se regardèrent.

« -Hee-chan… Rassure-moi, y a un salon quelque part, avec un canapé ?

Iie…

Alors y a une autre chambre cachée quelque part ?

Iie…

On va pas ?04

Si… Nous allons partager le lit. »

Et là, une surchauffe imprévue s'empara du pilote 02, lui grillant ses neurones encore valides. Rougissant, il s'en fut visiter la terrasse le temps de se calmer…

_Shiiiiiiit ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je vais jamais jamais jamais tenir une semaine à pieuter à côté de lui sans craquer ! … Je vais me faire tuer c'est clair. Putain, les hormones, couché ! Ne pas se trahir, ne surtout pas se trahir. C'est pas parce que je matte Heero à chaque instant qu'il m'a forcément grillé… Suffit de garder une façon d'être tout à fait normale et tout se passera bien. J'aurai qu'à éviter de dormir et puis c'est tout, comme ça, pas d'actes manqués… _

Le pauvre adolescent essayait tant bien que mal de se convaincre lui-même de sa capacité à résister à son attraction pour l'autre pilote. Mais il faut bien avouer que c'était un peu peine perdue. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il avait trouvé Heero très mignon… Puis au fil du temps, il l'avait trouvé de plus en plus mignon, … jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de le chambrer en l'appelant d'abord Hee-chan, puis étant toujours vivant, mon cœur ou autres trucs débiles du genre. Mais sa façon d'agir n'était que son dernier rempart pour ne pas définitivement se laisser aller et avouer à son ami qu'il l'aimait franchement, et ce depuis déjà des mois. Il tenait encore un peu à sa peau, et il voulait casser un peu plus de Taurus avant de passer la faux à gauche. ( si la fic avait traité de Kamui, j'aurai dit la Shinken… mais bon, là n'est pas le problème…) Car oui, en l'occurance, il y avait un problème. Enfin, Heero avait un problème… de connexion. Car aucune trace de prise téléphonique dans ce fichu appart… Donc pas moyen de relier son PC à Internet ! Bien sur, il aurait pu exploiter le réseau satellite, doué comme il l'était, mais disons que, quand on se planque, on essaye de rester discret, et donc… Donc il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen à savoir, exploiter, comme tout un chacun, les cyber cafés de la ville !

Il n'était alors plus, mais alors plus du tout d'humeur joyeuse, ce qui se traduisait chez lui par un très léger froncement de sourcil, qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Duo quand ce dernier rentra dans la chambre pour défaire son sac.

-« Hee-chan, y a un…

-Urusai ! Tu m'tapes sur les nerfs avec tes Hee-chan ! Mon nom c'est Heero, baka ! »

Oulàlàlàlà… Pas d'humeur du tout ce soir là monsieur Heero-je-suis-de-mauvaise-humeur-quand-je-suis-fatigué-Yui… Valait mieux pas chercher à entrer dans les détails, et Duo s'absorba donc dans sa tache, se dissimulant presque dans l'armoire en rangeant ses affaires personnelles. 3 Le japonais était parti se faire un thé, car visiblement, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait encore lui calmer les nerfs. Il n'en proposa pas à Duo, car il savait que le thé japonais, le genma-cha, n'était justement pas sa tasse de thé. 4 Une demi heure plus tard, il rentra dans la chambre, presque calmé, mais tout de même encore irrité. Et l'américain, avec tout son tact, ne put s'empêcher de gratter là où ça faisait mal.

« -Hee-chan, t'es malade ? T'a pas encore branché ton laptop. »

Un regard meurtrier lui fit comprendre que la question était déplacée. Mais il continua.

« -Tu m'explique ? Allez, articule, c'est facile d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler tu sais. C'est humain. »

Et là, là se produisit un truc incroyable, impensable ! Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Heero pêta une pile !

« - Maxwell tu m'emmerdes ! Je peux pas brancher mon PC sur le net de ce putain d'appart ! Et fais pas chier, j'ai mal à la tête ! Dehors j'prends une douche ! »

Alerte, alerte ! Toutes les cellules nerveuses de Duo criaient à la supercherie ! Clairement, il ne restait que deux hypothèses. Soit un alien avait prit la place de Heero et se faisait passer pour lui, soit Heero faisait un brin de claustrophobie pour ne pas supporter cette planque très exiguë. La première solution semblait encore la plus probable aux yeux du natté. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter.

« -Hee-chan, j'te rappelle qu'on est deux à vivre dans ce putain d'appart comme tu viens d'le dire, et que donc, je peux aussi bien rester dans la chambre si j'le veux ! C'est pas normal que Quat'chan nous ai foutu dans un appart aussi miteux, mais on va faire avec ! Prends le comme des vacances, merde ! Lâche un peu d'lest des fois ! »

L'avouanée que venait de lui asséner Duo fit siffler pendant de longues minutes les oreilles d'un Hee-chan qui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Ce baka d'américain… il le… il le… Il l'aimait à en perdre la tête mais ne savait pas comment il allait survivre dans ces 30 mètres carrés ! Lentement, il laissa tomber à terre son débardeur vert et son spandex, puis il se glissa sous l'eau. La douche n'était pas très grande, mais elle offrait un dernier refuge dans ce qui semblait devenir le pire de ses cauchemars.

_Kso… Si j'me lache Duo… Si j'me lache, j'te saute dessus… Je pense que tu n'apprécierai pas. Tu as beau me chambrer en permanence, tu n'as jamais eu de geste sérieux. Je ne sais pas si tu joue ou si… Mais comment je peux encore penser que j'ai la moindre chance avec toi. Tu es tellement beau Duo… Et, tellement humain contrairement à moi qui ne suis qu'un robot à la mécanique bien huilée. Je ne sais pas comment me laisser aller, je ne l'ai jamais fait… J'ai peur de ne pas savoir… de ne pas savoir vivre sans mes repères… Je t'aime Duo, et je te regarde depuis tellement de mois… Comment vais-je faire ici pour ne pas me trahir…_

Heero se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol de carrelage, et quelques larmes commencèrent à dévaler son doux visage. De ses yeux cobalt s'écoulaient toute son amertume. Ce jeune homme ne savait pas vivre, et avait une peur terrible de l'inconnu. Mais comment l'avouer à Duo, il allait se moquer de lui…

Pendant ce temps, dans le coin cuisine, le dit Duo hésitait. Un cruel dilemme se posait à lui. En bon américain qui aime les trucs gras et bourratifs, il était fan des pizzas qui avaient une tonne de fromage fondu sur le dessus. Mais Heero lui, détestait ce machin dégoulinant. Soit il se faisait plaisir, soit il lui faisait plaisir… Il n'hésita pas longtemps et mit au four la pizza… sans fromage !

Quelques minutes après, il rentra dans la chambre avec leurs parts respectives. Heero sortit alors de la salle de bains, encore humide, et quelques gouttes d'eau se perdaient dans l'encolure… d'une chemise ouverte!05 Duo cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, et se rendit compte que non, il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination. Heero avait troqué son spandex pour un jean et son débardeur vert pour une chemise bleue nuit. L'américain cru défaillir et se retint de hurler à la mort. Une fois ses émotions difficilement controlées, et son coup de chaud apaisé, il posa l'air de rien leurs deux assiettes sur le bureau.

« -Hee-chan, faut qu'on cause… »

Heero resta figé sur place un quart de seconde, un doute effleurant son esprit. Et s'il allait lui demander d'arrêter de le matter en permanence ? Car tout Perfect Soldier qu'il soit, il devait bien se trahir quelque fois… Mais l'américain repris.

« - Ca risque de pas être facile de passer toute notre semaine comme ça, surtout si on reste campés sur nos positions. J'veux dire, je sais que je suis pas facile à vivre. Je cause trop, beaucoup trop, trop fort et trop longtemps. Et puis… 'fin bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais essayer de faire… non, que je vais faire des efforts pour ne pas te taper sur le système. Mais…Mais j'aimerai que tu en fasse autant. J'veux dire, que toi au contraire, t'essaye de… d'être un peu moins… enfin, un peu plus…

Humain ? »

Heero venait de lui même compléter la phrase de Duo. Le jeune homme leva alors les yeux vers son vis à vis, et constata que le japonais avait les yeux légèrement rougis. Il fronça le nez, surpris par cette constatation. Heero, se sachant découvert, bougonna un vague « le shampoing dans les yeux » qui ne satisfit pas vraiment Duo. Mais il n'insista pas, comme il l'avait promis. Heero s'assit sur le lit, face à Duo, et conclu, avant d'empoigner sa pizza :

« -Hai… mission acceptée… Enfin j'veux dire, je vais essayer. Mais… »

Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge. D'un regard, Duo l'y aida.

« -Tu te fichera pas de moi si… Si je sais pas trop comment agir pendant cette semaine de vacances ? »

Rien n'aurait pu rendre aussi heureux Duo que ces quelques mots. Enfin le Perfect Soldier avait décidé de sortir de sa coquille. Ne pas lui faire peur serait le mot d'ordre. Mais il allait tout de même falloir le bousculer un peu. Et commencer par demander quelques explications.

« -Hee-chan, 'fin Heero, c'est pour quoi tes fringues neuves ? »

Le jeune homme se sentit piquer un léger fard de se savoir observé par le natté mais tenta de justifier son acte.

« -Je sais que tu aimes sortir en boite quand tu es en congés…

Et…

Et… j'te propose une sortie entre potes…

Heero vira carrément rouge brique, et se planqua entre ses mèches folles et sa part de pizza. Il faut avouer qu'il faisait concurrence aux tomates ! Duo jubilait en son fort intérieur. Une sortie en boite, avec Heero ! Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! Le japonais allait peut-être se lâcher ! Au comble du bonheur, il laissa éclater sa joie, et colla un smack retentissant sur la joue d'un Heero qui n'avait définitivement plus rien à envier aux carmins les plus rares ! Puis, sa tresse le suivant, le natté disparu dans la salle de bains. Heero reposa la pizza qu'il tenait encore à la main, et sortit prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Kami-sama qu'il faisait chaud ! Il imaginait à présent Duo sous la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps si parfait, à la peau diaphane. Il voyait ses longs cheveux enfin détressées étalés dans son dos, collant à ses épaules, il… il tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque décent alors que son téléphone portable sonnait.

« - Moshi moshi ?

Bonsoir Heero, c'est Quatre. Je t'appelle pour savoir comment vous allez.

…Je survis…

Et ?

L'appart est miteux…

Ha, désolé, mais pour passer inaperçu, c'est tout ce que j'avais. Je n'ai pas encore fait retaper l'immeuble. Tu sais, Trowa et moi nous ne sommes que dans un chalet dans les Pyrénées, c'est pas guère mieux. Et Wufei est allé s'enterrer tout seul en Auvergne… 5 Imagine… Si Oz nous retrouve, c'est franchement qu'ils ont fait beaucoup de progrès.

Heero approuva silencieusement.

« - Vous faites quoi ce soir ? »

Heero parvint à articuler les quelques mots fatidiques :

« - Sortie en boite avec Duo. »

Quatre du faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas éclater de rire au téléphone.

« - Bien, bonne idée, ça va vous défouler. Et puis, faudra bien que vous trouviez de quoi vous occuper tous les deux, sinon, vous allez finir par vous entretuer… Mais y avait pas le choix, on n'avait que trois planques convenant à ce qu'on recherchait. Bon aller, je te laisse Heero, prenez soin de vous ! »

Et le petit blond raccrocha… avant de manquer s'étouffer de rire ! Haaa, qu'il était doué de leur avoir choisis ces planques ! Et d'avoir dressé un portrait de la situation dramatique afin qu'ils ne contestent pas l'ordre de prendre quelques jours au vert ! (quoi que le plus au vert restait Wufei en Auvergne…) Cette parenthèse leur permettaient à lui et Trowa de passer quelques jours en amoureux dans un adorable petit chalet, à Wufei… de… s'ennuyer un peu en méditant, et quant à Heero et Duo… Décidément, l'empathe était très content de son plan. Si les deux pilotes ne s'étaient pas entretués dans une semaine, alors c'est qu'ils se seraient enfin sautés dessus ! Mort de rire et écarlate, Quatre adressa un grand sourire à Trowa, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant était aussi hilare.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas Trowa, je t'expliquerai… On va appeler Wufei aussi, je crois qu'il va aimer la nouvelle… Je suis sadique parfois… »

Puis l'air de rien, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant d'aller finir son thé à la menthe…

_**Tsuzuku… **_

**_つづく…_**

1 et là, personne ne devine ma localisation géographique… loool !

2 pour celles et ceux qui auraient joué les marmottes dans une lointaine colonie pendant les 25 dernières années, ils s'agit bien de Saint-Seiya, alias Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ! Les Chevaliers du Zodiaaaaque, s'en vont … Minet, URUSEI !

3 je sais pas si vous trouvez la scène aussi drôle que moi, mais la vision d'un Duo voulant disparaître derrière ses fringues dans son armoire me fait doucement sourire… Et non l'attitude de Hee-chan n'est pas OOC ! Grrrrrrrrrrrr……… Mais non j'rigole !

4 le genma-cha est mon thé vert préféré… y a des grains de riz soufflé dedans.. j'adooooore…

5 et on ne devine pas du tout que cette région m'a profondément marquée au cours de mes 18 premières années de vie… lol ! Compatissez un peu quoi !

Note de la beta lectrice lun…. (fics sous le même pseudo)

01 « Oz &co, Oz & Compagnie, entreprise de destruction massive », oui désolé on sait petit rajout et trip en préparant des pâtes a la carbonara pour une soirée gravitationelle plein de nos beaux bisho favoris .

02 Bave de la beta lectrice . Ze le veux , ze l aime mon hee chan depuis maintenant 8 longue années TT.

03 Je dirais plutot placard a balai. Disons que l appartement de sofî est plus petit que ma chambre. .

04 Moi : Bah dudule , je veux bien moi dormir avec hee chan , nee ? (bave)

Duo : Nan, c est mort

Moi : tas qu a pas te plaindre alors !

05 Rebave, je veux bien y être en plus le must c est qu ils sont dans ma ville .Attention la boule de poils rouges et violets se prépare à attaquer ses bisho preferés.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sofî

Série : Au hasard… Gundam Wing !

Genre : pas de scénar qui se tienne, le seul but est de baver un max ! ( et de leur en faire baver…)

Couples : Maaaiiiis ! C'est quoi ces questions ! Z'allez pas m'imposer la torture façon OZ pour me faire parler non ?

Disclaimer : … Pas ENCORE a moi pour de vrai, mais, dans mes fantasmes… Ok j'me tais ! Ni la chanson, snif que j aime tant "hoshi ni nata hanabi" chanté par le seiyuu de Heero dans les ost de gundam wing.

PS : les p'tites notes peuvent être lues indépendamment, parce que sinon, ça va vous couper votre élan… Mais faites comme bon vous semble mes seigneurs…

En gras c est les dialogues et en italiques les pensées.

Sept nuits pour agir 

Chapitre 2 : premières étincelles..

A peine Heero avait-il raccroché que Duo ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain. Un énorme nuage de vapeur s'en échappa, précédent le jeune homme. La chaleur qui fut ensuite dégagée provint de Heero, qui venait de subir un brusque changement de température au vu de la tenue de Duo… Sur ses reins tenait une petite serviette de bains crème, et ses longs cheveux encore humides couraient sur son dos, et collaient à ses muscles. Autant dire que le Perfect Soldier eut un peu de mal à comprendre les mots que l'américain prononça à son encontre. Et ceux-ci étaient :

« **-Hee-chan, tu pourrais m'aider ? J'ai pas ma brosse à moi dans mon sac, j'l'ai oubliée… Si tu m'file pas un coup de main, j'vais galérer…** »

La compréhension des derniers mots suffit heureusement à Heero pour comprendre l'ordre de mission et sortir son éternel «** mission acceptée** ». La rigueur avec laquelle il venait de prononcer ces mots fit sourire doucement Duo.

_Touché_ pensa-t-il… _Un glaçon, ça fond après tout…_

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux caramels prit donc place sur une chaise dans la chambre, et attendit que le japonais lui démêle sa parure. Heero, avec grand peine, avait à peu près retrouvé son self control. Mais pendant qu'il commençait son travail, des pensées ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête.

_Kami-sama… Je vais jamais pouvoir tenir… Ma façade de Perfect Soldier me gêne plus qu'autre chose, je sais pas comment m'en débarrasser… Il a les cheveux si doux… Mais ce soir, j'vais essayer… Il m'apprendra ce que je ne sais pas… Il est si gentil quand il veut… J'aime glisser mes doigts entre ses mêches si longues… J'aimerai t'embrasser… Mais je ne suis pas sur que tu comprenne, il faut d'abord que je change… Duo…_

Sans le vouloir, il venait de murmurer le prénom de l'américain, et, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, il caressait la tignasse encore un peu emmêlée du jeune homme. Heero sursauta. Mais ne dit rien. Il ne donna aucune excuse bidon. Il se contenta de rougir, et de reprendre sa mission… Et Duo était aux anges. Se pourrait-il que ?

Une demi heure plus tard, Heero posa enfin la brosse, et s'en alla dans la cuisine sans un mot, laissant Duo s'habiller. Il était à présent plus de onze heures. Ils n'allaient donc pas tarder à sortir. Ne connaissant pas la ville, il allait certainement leur falloir un peu de temps avant de trouver un endroit qui leur plaise à tous les deux. Duo était prêt à tout pour voir Heero s'amuser. Vraiment à tout.

Et de ce fait, il se retrouva, une heure après, devant un bar/boite à tendance jap '. Ils avaient passé en revue tous les styles. Mais plutôt que de traîner Heero de force dans l'un de ces lieux enfumés, Duo préférait qu'il choisisse librement. Et il semblait que ce bar là, en passant de la Jpop et Jrock, s'attire les faveurs du Perfect Soldier. Duo la boucla donc, et le suivi à l'intérieur. Ils s'assirent à une table en bois, au centre de laquelle régnait une petite branche de cerisier en fleur… et en plastique. Mais bon, passons. La musique était relativement forte, et quelques personnes dansaient déjà sur la piste. Duo, pour se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage, commanda un whisky coca, et Heero… un verre de sake. Duo n'avait jamais vu Heero boire. En tant que soldat parfait, il ne devait jamais perdre contrôle de lui-même. Aussi, si l'américain s'autorisait de temps en temps quelques soirées arrosées… Heero lui, restait à la planque, devant son laptop. La question était : le japonais allait-il tenir l'alcool ? Allait-il faire des choses insensées ? Allait-il rire ? Bref, Duo regarda Heero boire son verre cul sec avec un nœud à l'estomac.

Au bout de 3 verres de sake, Heero commença en effet à regarder Duo avec un regard un peu moins gelé. La musique était somme tout agréable, même si pour le moment rien de bien transcendant. Tout à coup, un rythme plus dur que les autres se fit entendre. Heero releva la tête, semblant reconnaître les accords. Il esquissa un sourire un peu triste, et planta son regard cobalt dans celui améthyste de Duo. Comme aimanté, le jeune natté ne put décrocher ses yeux de ceux de son vis à vis. Et tout à coup, Heero commença à chanter…

_furui souko ni motarete  
shizumu yuuhi wo mite'ta  
maru de moetsukiru inochi da ne_

_Les premières paroles pleines de poésie et de nostalgie, chantées par Heero, atteignirent Duo en plein cœur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir lire tant de sentiments dans les yeux de Heero. _

_"yume to ka asu to ka nante  
watashi ni wa iranai"  
kimi no kuchiguse wo omoidasu  
ano hi kaigansen wo  
hakanaku someta hanabi ga  
unmei wo yokan saseta_

_Ainsi, Heero ne demandait plus que des rêves… _

_mou ichido waratte  
kuchibiru ni furesasete  
tsumetai kokoro wa  
eien ni hi no tsukanai danro sa_

_Le japonais lui demandait de lui laisser toucher ses lèvres, et se lamentait d'avoir un tel cœur de glace… _

_kodoku wo soba ni oite  
minai furi wo shite'ta  
doko to naku ore to nite-ita ne_

_shuumatsu sugosu hazu no  
mizube no RESUTORAN  
nido to kanawanai yakusoku sa_

_Il lui parlait d'une promesse, et d'un séjour dans un restaurant, ou il n'osait prononcer les mots qui lui brûlaient pourtant les lèvres… _

_ai ni kidzuita toki ni  
kimi ga inaku naru nante  
kuyashikute mune ga itai_

_Il avait alors réalisé qu'il l'aimait… _

_mou ichido kikasete  
namaiki na sono koe wo  
hitorikiri kimi wa  
tasogare no hoshi ni natta hanabi sa_

_Il voulait juste entendre sa voix une dernière fois… _

_mou ichido waratte  
kuchibiru ni furesasete  
tsumetai kokoro wa  
eien ni hi no tsukanai danro sa_

_Juste effleurer ses lèvres… _

_mou ichido kikasete  
namaiki na sono koe wo  
hitorikiri kimi wa  
tasogare no hoshi ni natta hanabi sa_

_Entendre sa voix et faire en sorte qu'ils deviennent deux étoiles jumelles … _

Les dernières notes s'envolaient… Duo ne savait que penser. Il se secoua, et remarqua que sur les joues d'Heero, quelques larmes avaient tracé leurs sillons salés. Machinalement, il les essuya du bout des doigts. Ou était passé le Perfect Soldier ? Heero se leva, et s'éclipsa aux toilettes. Il avait fait ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il avait dévoilé ses sentiments les plus profonds. Certes, il l'avait fait à l'aide d'une chanson, mais cela était pour lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé en temps normal. Quant à Duo, il resta perplexe un long moment, puis sirota son verre, en se demandant ce que Heero avait voulu dire par là. Essayait-il simplement de lui montrer qu'il était plus sensible qu'il y paraissait ou étais-ce, comme l'américain l'espérait, une déclaration en bon et du forme ? Lorsqu'il vit revenir le japonais, ce dernier arborait à nouveau son masque de perfect soldier. Qui lui allait parfaitement bien il faut l'avouer, ça le rendait plutôt sexy… hum breeef. Pour mettre fin au malaise qui semblait vouloir s'installer, Duo se leva, et fit comprendre à Heero qu'il allait se dépenser un peu sur la piste. Duo avait vraiment un corps parfait, et il ne se privait pas de se laisser admirer. Il voulait piquer la jalousie de Heero, et il était bien décidé à danser avec tous les êtres, hommes ou femmes, qui lui demanderaient une danse. Il allait employer les grands moyens ! Il commença donc à se déhancher sur la piste, suivant langoureusement le rythme, fermant par moment les yeux, et ne se laissant plus que porter par la musique. Heero ne le quittait plus des yeux. Mais… Il allait être obligé d'intervenir car, depuis quelques temps, une pouffe ressemblant à Réléna… et oui… s'approchait dangereusement de SON Duo. Mission spéciale enclenchée ! Heero acheva cul sec son sixième verre de saké, se leva, et se dirigea lentement vers le centre de la piste ou l'américain, faisant semblant de ne rien remarquer, continuait à se lâcher.

Heero félinement s approcha du couple entrain de danser collé-serré, il tapota sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se retourna vers lui.

Croyant à une invitation elle ne savait qui choisir entre les deux apollons, mais Heero coupa court a ses fantasme.

-**« deteke, dégage … »**

**-« Quoi ? Tu veux danser avec moi ? »**

**-« Iie, tu gênes, c est avec lui que je veux danser. »**

La jeune fille commença a promener son regard devant les deux jeunes hommes mais compris rapidement qu elle devrait partir sous le menace du regard de la mort qui tue made in Heero Yuy.

Duo quant à lui ne disait mot mais à l'intérieur, il jubilait, sa tête se remplissant de pensée pas très catholique mais bon il était pas croyant.

Ainsi commença une danse de la séduction, les deux jeunes hommes se frôlant sans jamais se toucher. Heero d'une main absente défit le ruban qui retenait la natte de Duo en place, les long cheveux du jeune homme se défaisant en une longue cascade de cheveux soyeux couleurs caramel. Il attrapa une de ses mèches, la sentit tout en s'approchant et se reculant.

_Un pas en avant, deux en arriere._

Ainsi se passait la danse de la séduction, et même si il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, c 'était instinctif. L'alcool déliait les langues habituellement, mais lui c'était l'esprit, détruisant ainsi ses derniers retranchements et ne lui laissant qu'une seule vérité, il voulait Duo.

Duo s'approchant de Heero rentrait dans la danse, il déboutonna un bouton de la chemise de Heero dévoilant ainsi le début de son torse, et plus rien n'existait à part leur danse, la musique, le corps d'Heero.

La musique se termina et l'enchantement du moment aussi. D'un commun accord, ils allèrent se rasseoir, laissant dépités les trois quart des clients omnubilés par ce couple. Puis ils recommencèrent à boire, enfilant verre après verre, danse après danse. Vers 4 heure du matin , heure proche de la fermeture de la boite, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord une dernière danse qu ils exécutèrent avec un peu plus d'entrain, osant se toucher . La musique se termina et ils furent contraints de quitter les lieux.

Une fois dans la rue ce fut un Duo surprit qui dut soutenir un Heero à moitié par-terre. Après 20 min laborieuse , ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble, Duo se demandant comment ils allaient monter les 5 étages.

_Je peux pas certifier que je suis net moi-même, j ai la tête qui tourne mais bon je suis encore capable de monter des escalier. Par contre Heero, ça va être des plus difficile. Plus qu'une seule solution, je vais le porter._

Duo se hâta donc de hisser Heero sur son dos, et commença à monter le premier étage.

_Mais putain, il va me faire craquer._

En effet Heero dans son délire du à l alcool, avait commencé à lécher le cou de Duo.

_Mais l'enfoiré, je vais craquer, je commence déjà à me sentir à l'étroit. Non ! Heero ! Pas l'oreille ! _

Duo fit une pause au palier du troisième, déposant Heero le temps qu'il reprennent ses esprits, son souffle et qu'il se calme .Puis il reprit Heero dans ses bras et finit de grimper les deux derniers étages. Arrivé devant la porte, il la défonça d'un coup de pied, coucha Heero puis décida de prendre une douche. Cela ne lui ferait que du bien, vu l attitude du soldat parfait. Quoi que, **plus autant parfait, Heero je suis complètement raide Yuy !**

Une fois douché et calmé, il se coucha à son tour et lorsqu'il s'endormit, il sentit la main d'Heero prendre la sienne, et ferma les yeux un sourire aux lèvres.

TBC...

* * *

Chtite note :

Sofî : Je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre car j'ai mis … un mois pour en écrire une partie. Et c'est ma chère et tendre qui a finit le chapitre… J'en étais incapable, je bloquait complètement sur le passage de la boite. J'ai juste expliqué ce que je voulais, et elle s'est chargé de l'écrire. Domo arigato gozaimass ma puce. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu, et je vais me bouger pour écrire la suite, vu que le passage critique est passé !  
Kisu !

Lun : je comprends et oui c est moi Lun de retour ici même.  
Qu'est ce que vous voulez ma ptite chérie ma fait pitié et surtout je voulais la suiteuhhh !  
Bon je suis contente de moi, j'ai essayé au maximum de respecter le style d'écriture de sofî, et de ne pas écrire avec le mien, mais bon c'est du bon boulot, c est la première fois que je suis fière de moi. Merci beaucoup mon ange pour ton commentaire. Bon j'espère que ça vous as plus car moi j ai adoré écrire la moitié de ce chapitre. Je vous embrasse et vous retrouve pour mes fics ! Plus exactement je les repris a partir ou dudulle va danser !  
Kisu ! Lun !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Sept nuits pour agir

Autrice(s) : Sofî-chan normalement… Mais avec de l'aide, parce que sinon, le chapitre ne serait pas encore en projet… gomen. Donc, merci Lun !

Genre : au départ, c'était sérieux… mais là, ça vire carrément ! Rassurez vous, après ce délire inspiré de faits réels… et de fantasmes (non assouvis) tout reviendra à la normale. On s'est juste prit un chapitre pour se faire plaisir.

Couples : … 1X2 ! puis du 3X4 aussi, faut pas les oublier, quand à Wufei… c'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais il est très bien tout seul en auvergne. Et toc ! Mais attention… dans ce chapitre, y aura aussi du S(sofî)+Duo ; du L(Lun)+Heero ; du Marie+canapé.

Chtite note : pas de disclaimer… on se les prend juste un chapitre… Bon, on risque de les rendre dans un drôle d'état, bourrés et… 'fin, pas très clairs quoi, mais on a décidé de jouer les égoïstes.

Chapitre 3 : ou comment les autrices se joignent momentanément à la fic… et oui…

Le premier à émerger fut Duo. Il tenait assez bien l'alcool, et pour lui, l'aspirine n'était pas une nécessité. Par contre, quand il vit Heero réussir avec peine à entrouvrir les yeux, il comprit. S'il ne faisait pas rapidement quelque chose, le Perfect Soldier allait avoir des envies de petit bouton rouge dans pas longtemps. Il se leva donc, se rendant compte qu'ils ne s'était toujours pas lâché la main. L'américain sourit, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes après, et déposa sur le chevet de son « ami » le verre ou le petit cachet effervescent faisait des bubulles… c'était zoliiiiiiiiii pensa le perfect sorldier décidément pas du tout habitué aux bonheurs de la gueule de bois. Il avait un peu l'impression qu'un éléphant rose… et oui, Réléna ; lui tambourinait dans le crane. Il voyait trouble, et franchement, il n'avait aucune envie d'avaler ce truc qui finissait de se dissoudre.

Après une lutte très difficile, Duo parvint à faire se redresser Heero. Il but, fit la grimace, et… se rendormit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était… 3 heures et demi de l'après midi et Duo lui aussi avait replongé dans les bras de Morphée. L'aspirine lui avait fait du bien, et il avait presque faim. Mais ils n'avait pas grand chose d'autre que des pizzas à se mettre sous la dent. Autrement dit, il allait falloir qu'ils sortent de leur planque, se traînant dans la ville à la recherche d'un truc à grailler.

Heero secoua gentiment son voisin de pionçage.

-« Duo réveilles toi ! Il est 3 heures et demi et faut que je trouve un cyber. »

-« Dis moi, toi » dit Duo d une voix endormie. « Tu peux pas etre un peu plus romantique des le matin. »

-« Enfin le matin façon de parler. »

Le perfect soldier se leva difficilement, resta quelque secondes sur place pour retrouver son équilibre . Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien, il se déshabilla rentra sous la douche et mit en route le jet brûlant.

Bon, dernier souvenir la sortie de la boite, on a du rentrer après mais comment, question a élucider, penser a demander a Duo.

Apres une vingtaine de minutes passé sous l eau, un Heero habillé et ayant repris le contrôle de lui même sortit pour laisser la place au natté.

-« Hee-chan, j ai envie d un mc do, dit oui dit oui, ça fait tellement longtemps que j y suis plus aller j ai même oublié le goût du big mac . »

-« Oh mon dieu, et dis moi c est une grande perte. »

-« T es missant. » dit Duo avant de s engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

L asiatique alla ouvrir son laptop avant de se rendre compte la mort dans l ame qu il ne s'était toujours produit aucun miracle et qu'il n'avait toujours pas accès à internet. TT. Et il se prépara a sortir pour qu ils aillent au mc Do et a la recherche d un cyber café.

Quelques temps après, il erraient, âmes en peines, dans les rues bondées de la ville… Enfin, pour être précise, dans la Rue Sainte-Catherine, plus communément nommée Saint'Cath' par les habitués. Et, ho joie, ils virent enfin l'enseigne bien reconnaissable de la chaine de restaurants rapides. Duo, heureux comme tout, fut le premier à entrer, et pensait déjà à la commande qu'il allait faire. Quand à Heero, il se disait qu'il n'allait probablement pas manger grand chose. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient mangé Mc Do, c'était toujours le même menu pour lui. In décis, il se mit dans la file derrière son compagnon d'armes. Mais, pour leur plus grand malheur, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que, dans la file voisine, deux folles avait laissé échapper dans un souffle : Bi-sho-neeeeennnnnnnnn !

Et oui… des folles… L'une nommée Lun… ; superbe jeu de mot je sais ; avait les cheveux roses façon Shuichi Shindo coiffé au pétard, et portait des pants en cuir, laissant entrevoir son tatouage derriere la cuisse droite, un androgyne drapé de ses cheveux portant une faux. T-shirt noir classique, agrémenté de colliers en cuir et clous. Elle avait des lentilles de contact, lui faisant un œil violet, et l'autre blanc. La seconde folle quant à elle, Sofî, était résolument lolita gothic. Jupons noirs très fournis, platform shoes de 20 cm de haut, corset extrêmement serré, et cheveux violets et bruns. Le maquillage allait avec l'ensemble, et le piercing à la lèvre de même. Bref, de quoi effrayer les deux soldats aussi entraînés soit-ils. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas vu les regards extatiques qu'elles promenaient sur leurs augustes corps… et postérieurs.

D'un air entendu, elles échangèrent quelques mots :

Lun : je prends l'asiat…

Sofî : je prends le natté…

Bref, vint le moment de passer commande. Duo s'avança et posa un bras sur le comptoir, et curieusement, la folle numéro un, Lun, avait fait de même. Et là, un écho bizarre se fit entendre :

Duo et Lun : « Aloooooooors, je prendrai : deux Big Mac, deux royal Cheese, trois cheese burger, une grande frite, une grande boisson, un milk shake fraise, un Mc flurry M&M's et un Sunday caramel. »

Les deux caissières se regardèrent.

« Vous êtes ensembles » demandèrent-elles ?

Enfin, Duo et Heero posèrent un regard sur les… filles visiblement, qui étaient à côté. Remis du choc, ils confirmèrent que non, ils n'étaient pas avec elles.

Puis, Heero s'approcha à son tour pour demander son repas, tandis que Sofî faisait de même. A nouveau, un curieux écho résonna.

-« Une boite de chiken wings… un croque Mc Do, des frites moyennes et un jus d'orange. »

Les deux petits mangeurs se regardèrent, yeux cobalts contre lentilles… cobalt.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé entre eux. Juste un coin de lèvre qui fait comme si un sourire allait naître tandis que derrière eux… un double monologue a déjà commencé. Duo discute, visiblement, très heureux, avec Lun. Et oui… Heureux, parce qu'elle parle autant que lui !

Voyant que la commande était passée, les deux bavards se retournerent vers leurs compagnons.

Lun : « Tenshi, … »

Duo : « Hee-chan… »

Les deux ensembles: " Vite j ai faimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Les deux silencieux poussèrent chacun de leurs cotés un soupir et se dirigèrent vers leurs compagnons. L un prenant l escalier de droite l autre celui de gauche. Pour se retrouver en haut a deux tables de différences.

Les deux g boys s installèrent et Duo se jeta sur son plateau commençant a parler de tout et de rien. A une table pas tres loin une folle avait fait de même alors que sofi et Heero picorait dans leur frites.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard alors que le natté avait terminé son mc flurry et qui lui restait que son Sunday une envie urgente se manifestât.

Il se dirigea vers la porte marqué toilettes et s escrima dessus pendant 2 min avant de se rendre qu elle était equipé d un digi-code. Les bons vieux instincts revenant , il sortit une petite epingle de sa natte. L asiatique voyant les deboires de son ami se dirigea vers la table des deux folles.

Lun et Sofi le regardèrent s approcher des étoiles dans les yeux.

A voix basse : -« tenshi on avait dit que a moi l asiat. »

Sofi dans un soupir ;: -« J y peux rien je veux les deux. »

Heero étant arriver a leur table.

-« Le code, s il vous plait ? »

Clair, concis, simple a comprendre pour les deux cerveaux liquéfiés des jeunes filles.

Deux voix. Un seul mot.

-« 22006. » ( le code est valable)

-« Merci »

Il se dirigea vers le natté entrain de démonter le boîtier , il tapa le code et retourna a sa place.

Quelques minutes après , le natté revint, Heero lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment, et Duo alla squatter la table des jeunes filles pour les remercier, Heero placide le suivit.

Ainsi commença la torture pour les deux silencieux, car Lun et Duo s en donnait a cœur joie.

Sofi dans un souffle : « mal a la tête. »

Heero : « Itai »

Ils auraient pu continuer comme ça longtemps, s entraînant mutuellement dans leur délires, si il n'y avait pas eu une voix chantante pour les interrompre.

-« Kitten marica de mierda, ce con ma posé un lapin. »

lun : « Il est pas la kitty-kat ? »

Duo : -« Vous aussi vous avez le votre. »

Marie, Sofî et Lun : et ouais.

Duo : C'est son mec ?

Marie, Sofî et Lun : Pfuiii… Mouhaaaaaaahaha !

Duo comprit que la question n'était pas la bonne.

Et il reprit son bavardage incessant avec Lun, tandis que Marie tentait de s'insérer dans la conversation.

Sofi dans un gémissement se mit la tête entre ses mains.

La jeune fille qui avait prononcé ces mots si doux et agréables, ( à savoir que « marica de mierda » ça veut dire « PD de merde », mais attention, elle l'adore Kitty-kat, c'est affectueux venant d'elle… Si si, j'vous jure ! s'était assise entre temps, jettant un regard inquisiteur aux deux inconnus. Dans ses yeux bleus on pouvait lire la question : c'est qui ces deux là ? Ils sont canons…

Quelques minutes après, ils quittèrent tous le Mc Do, Marie l'Espagnole ayant englouti son repas, tandis que Duo s'était chargé des présentations. Lun avait bien entendu renchéri, et ils avaient repris leur délire. Quant à Heero et Sofî, ils n'aspiraient plus qu'à un peu de calme. Le Perfect Soldier laissa cependant échapper quelques mots.

Heero : Duo… Mon cyber-café.

Sofî leva un regard plein de compassion vers le jeune homme.

Sofî : mon laptop est en train de mourir, et je n'ai pas internet non plus… je souffre…

Lun : Ouais, heureusement que je suis là, c'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle Tiscali ! Fournisseur d'accès à internet !

Duo éclata de rire, pendant que Heero levait un sourcil compréhensif vers Sofî. L'air de rien, les propos de Lun l'avaient intéressé.

La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler sa question.

Lun : heyyyyy, mais vous avez qu'à venir chez moi, j'te passe le net, et comme ça, on continue de discuter Duo et moi !

Marie et Sofî échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus. Elle était doué la petite quand elle voulait. Elle allait attirer les bishos dans la gueule du loup !

Ils entamèrent donc leur pérégrination dans Bordeaux, passant près de l'Hôtel de ville, puis empruntant une petite rue pendant un quart d'heure, jusqu'à arriver à la maison… enfin, l'antre de la bête… ( aie, itai, itai, Lun, pas taper ! Onegai !) Ils avaient appris pendant le trajet que sa mère était en Tunisie en train de se dorer la pilule. A peine rentrés, Lun se jeta au sous-sol, son chez-elle, fila dans sa chambre, et disparut pendant quelques minutes. Marie prit possession du canapé, son amour. Duo s'affala dans le fauteuil, et Heero regardait les yeux brillant le PC noir qui trônait sur le bureau. Sofî elle, comme d'habitude, prit place sur la table basse. Lorsque Lun reparut, il y avait eu… un petit changement de style. Elle était démaquillée, avait ôté ses lentilles, bazardé ses colliers qui commençaient à l'étouffer, et surtout, ses bandages qui lui comprimaient la poitrine. Autrement, dit, elle était en jean et débardeur, le plus classiquement du monde. Sofî, suivant son exemple, défit son corset, et recommença à respirer. Une fois tout le monde mit à l'aise, Lun confia son ordi aux bon soins du Perfect Soldier. Puis elle se retourna vers Duo, recommençant à discuter, discuter, discuter. Sofî n'arrivait pas à en placer une, et commençait à croire que son amie draguait AUSSI le natté. L'air de rien, elle se rapprocha donc de Heero, et entrepris de lui demander quelques tuyaux pour sauver son laptop, son chéri. ( on sent le vécu là…)

Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero daigna aligner quelques mots :

-« Ton PC va mourir si tu continue comme ça. Pas assez de défragmentations, pas assez d'espace mémoire libre, antivirus d'essai donc peu fiable… Et puis, tu télécharges énormément… »

Lun vira au rose soutenu. Duo lui, s'était rapproché de l'écran, lisant les titres de anime téléchargés.

Duo : « Sensitive pornograph ? C'est quoi ? »

Heero : crois moi, tu ne VEUX pas savoir ce qu'est le yaoi…

Sofî se marrait comme une baleine dans son coin, et Marie, toujours sur son canapé, virait au rouge pivoine. Après tout, c'est elle qui leur avait fait connaître cet anime.

Et la soirée coula, entre le bavardage incessant des deux cinglés, les remontrances de Heero, et les soupirs de frustration de Marie et Sofî.

Puis, tout à coup, un ventre… non, deux même, gargouillèrent. Duo et Lun se regardèrent, éclatant de rire.

Sofî, n'ayant besoin d'aucune demande, monta à la cuisine, suivie de Marie qui venait lui prêter main forte. De longues minutes après, un énooooooooooorme plat de pâtes made-by-Sofî fut descendu. (Et oui, les fameuses pâtes. )

Le repas fut agréable, car pendant qu'ils mangeaient, les deux bavards parlaient moins… même s'ils parlaient encore, il ne faut tout de même pas rêver.

Mais Lun eut une bonne idée…

Lun : en guise de dessert, ça vous dit un peu d'alcool ?

Sofî et Marie comprirent la manœuvre : faire boire les bishos pour ensuite en profiter… nié nié nié… bon plan encore une fois. Décidément, l'attrait que Lun avait pour le japonais lui donnait des idées de génie !

Et les bouteilles de la cave privée de la fraise commencèrent à valser. Heero se souvenait de la cuite du matin même, mais bon… Ils étaient perdus, en France, dans le sous-sol d'une maison, avec des folles. Il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous piquaient du nez, et il fut convenu que les deux mecs prendraient la chambre de la maitresse de maison, Lun. Mais ils eurent une petit moment d'effroi. Les murs de la pièce étaient tapissés d'images… peu catholiques. Des mecs s'emballant sous la douche, des mecs s'emballant dans un bain, des mecs s'emballant dans un lit, un canapé, contre un mur, sur un toit ! Et la liste était longue, surtout que, les représentations ne se limitaient pas seulement à de chastes baisers. Les pommettes bien rouges, ils dirent « oyasumi » aux folles qui elles, montèrent prendre possession du lit de la mère heureusement absente.

Les G Boys se déshabillèrent et se glissèrent dans le lit qui… n'était pas très large. L'attention de Duo fut attirée par un petit panier, placé juste sous le chevet. Un panier…. de capotes ! ( véridique… ) Duo, un soupçon bourré, et émoustillé par l'ambiance de la soirée, les zoliiiiiiiies images qui lui donnaient des idées et la chaleur de Heero qu'il sentait près de lui, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il sortit le panier de sa cachette pas très cachée, et le tendit vers Heero. Le brun eut un regard incrédule. Ils étaient tombés chez des obsédées ma parole ! Et puis, ils n'étaient pas très rassurés : la porte de la chambre était vitrée…

Heero : « Hentai… Duo, pose ça… Et dors. »

Duo réprima un autre fou rire devant la tête que tirait Hee-chan, mais lui obéit, se coucha, et lentement, lentement, se glissa de plus en plus près de lui. Heero ne protesta pas.

Le lendemain matin, ils dirent au-revoir aux folles, échangeant leurs adresses mail. Lun se scotch a Duo, « son grand pote à la vie à la mort », Sofî bavait discrètement sur Heero, mais ne lachait pas pour autant Duo ( deux, c'est mieux) et Marie, désespérée, essayait de décrocher Lun. Puis repartirent dans leur planque voir si elle était toujours aussi miteuse.

Les trois filles étaient dépitées, mais elles les laissèrent partir. Après tout, le bisho est une denrée universelle, et ils allaient si bien ensemble !

Tsuzuku

Sofî : bon… pour les notes, vu qu'il y en aurait des tonnes sur ce chapitre, on va faire ça en bloc.

Non nous n'avons pas changé nos traits de caractère, oui on vit bien à bordeaux, oui il nous arrive souvent d'aller au Mc Do à 4 heures de l'après midi, oui nos menus sont ceux que l'on prend habituellement, oui Marie et Kitten existent, oui Lun vit au sous-sol, ( oui elle télécharge des trucs bizarres… mais c'est bien non ?) oui c'est moi qui fais les pâtes, oui la porte de sa chambre est vitrée, et oui il y a un panier de capotes à côté de son lit. Bref, je crois que là, on s'est plus que lachées.

Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen… Je vous promet que le chapitre suivant reprend l'ambiance de début, et que non, nous ne remettrons plus les pieds dans cette fic. Mais c'était vraiment trop tentant. En espérant que ça vous ai tout de même plu. Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx !


End file.
